The Lives we Choose (私たちが選ぶ人生)
by Dreyfuss Kiroven
Summary: The Stories of many characters tangling into somthing in common: Dark themes and secrets that surround a Island bridged together with Japan called Kanarì Island; As the CCG, CPC and Hunter Association begin slowly getting more and more suspicious about the Island, the Milions of Non Humans start becoming restless as their peaceful lives will be tainted by the incoming violence. [M]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey viewer or viewers, I've watching some animes that I finished a while ago and I managed to thought an idea so crazy, it might just work... I've mixed Tokyo Ghoul, Parazyte: The Maxim, Hunter X Hunter and bits of other Anime's lore into this Kerfuffle... so it might be a long fic but I'll finish it or scrap but never leave incompleted... Oh by the way all these anime lore are wrapped in a Custom Omegaverse like AU... so if you enjoy, leave some feedback and I'll gladly reply to any questions...**

* * *

 **WARNINGS FOR FUTURE:**

 **•Gore/Blood**

 **•Cursing and innapropiate language.**

 **•Possible Racism**

 **•Possible Lemon/Lime moments.**

 **•Death**

 **•Torture [Physically and Mental]**

 **•And others...**

 **Keep in mind everything is possible, some may not happen others will, so it all depends of what the route I take for this story, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **IN A STRANGE DIMENSION, 4TH REALITY-**

It's three in the afternoon, the students of Yuyuzito High school are starting to leave to their homes, some would remain in Tokyo, Japan while other would go to Kanari island, Yrdèn which is were our story begins, following a young man called Tatsumi Sekia. The 19 year old, brunette, 5.8 foot and somewhat atletic man had been living in Kanari for only a month and a half but he had found plenty weird and dangerous things in the 18,208 kilometer island; From the beings called Ghouls to People using powers called Nen of something like that, those were a few of the reasons that made Kanari island, Only known to the CCG, CPC [ **Counter Parasite Coalition** ] and the Hunter Association as a hot spot for Ghouls, Parasites and other strange beings like, Speculation, A Docile breed of Chimera Ant called Miraimera that has by default the ability to shapeshift their apperance at will [ **if they learn to master it, which is a painfully slow process and practice** ]

Tatsumi rode on his car, the last gift of his grandfather, a Black Camaro Hellcat modified to be a bit heavier but stronger horsepower down the "The Bridge of Fate" or officialy the Freecs Memorial bridge built over a hundred years ago, Formerly Kyodaina Bridge. It was long ten kilometer bridge that has a big arch every one mile that shows a nice tradition in Kanari: Hanging small items of sentimental value to honor the fallen. The first, second and third were filled to the very brim while the fourth one was halfway full with over 3,000 items, like teddy bears, pictures or accesories.

Tatsumi: Home sweet home...

As his car passed the final arch and entered Kanari's first city, Skjall, known mostly as "The Face of Paradise" by tourists and other folk, he drove through the main K2 road down towards Yrdén, his home and the city populated mostly by young people due to very little restrictions in law enforcement. The lack of strict laws like drug usage, prostitution and others didn't make the modern city to turn into a nighmare, only made it popular for tourists and people between 17-25 age, as the legal adult age is 16 in city limits.

His apartment was located in the 5th Zone, the northeast side of "YD City" near it border with Skjall, after an hour and thirty drive he parked his car on the street and lock it before heading up the long twenty step staircase and finally reaching his door, "A5" painted in neon white right in the center. He sticks the copper key, with a smily face and "X" for the left eye, in the door's lock, spins it clockwise then counterclockwise two times before banging the door, finally opening the redwood door.

Tatsumi: Note to self, buy new door knob... - _he commented_ -

he threw his backpack on the bed, his paper about the life of the late Gon Freecs falling onto the floor; The Legendary Hunter, Gon Freecs had died peacefully on his bed at the age of 117, his remains were buried as stated on his will: " _-I desire to be buried underneath my father's world tree within the Inside world._ " as he wished, he was buried underneath one of the giant 2 mile tree's roots. The News of his death exploded after his husband, Killua Zoldyck announced the death and dissapeared from the face of the world the day after the burial.

The young man took off his clothes and began taking his routined hot shower to relax after a long day of studies, as the camera moves away from the sillohuette of his body being struck by the current of water and slowly moves towards the window: As he clouds roared above, the downpour began, outside his apartment building a hooded figure watched before leaving down the nearby alley, heading down the street.

* * *

 **IN SKJALL, NEIGHBORING CITY-**

In a bloody alley wall sat a wounded ghoul, recognized by his black sclera and red eye, he held on to his side as he tries to stand up but to no avail. he looks down the alley towards the creator of his pain, a man with a cold expression in his eye, he had no emotion as his face opened up throught the middle and giant sharp fangs appeared alongside three big bladed tentacles, the rain was picking up quickly.

Parazyte: You ran but ultimately your escape was as I said, Improbable... Your Fate has been decided.

Ghoul: Not mine... your's, definately.

As he finished, the parazyte's head was sliced clean off and a big blade, most likely a Ghoul's Kagune, then passed swiftly into its heart, Overkilling the parazyte. The Savior was a tiny girl with cat ears and a tail, wearing a big hoodie and short shorts; her face and features looked like she was from Korea:

Tiny Ghoul: Nick when are going to stop getting into fight you can't win? - _she asked_ -

Nick: When I kill every one of _those_ parazytes, Mini. - _he responded to her as he was holding his wound_ -

"Mini" helped him up, walking with him towards the road, leaving the dead corpse of the parazyte in a industrial trash can. The Wounded young man coughed but quickly cleaned his lips of his blood, seeing human people; he angled his wounded self against Mini's Red Hoodie, she's currently body blocking sight of his wound. She knew that relationships between Miraimera Ants and Ghouls were hard to explain: Ghouls don't hate the Ants nor fear them yet they coexist and respect the Ant's territories due to how powerful they are, even if many don't know this about themselves.

As a Long dress wearing Miraimera ant passed by, They simply moved away from it's path making the ant do a confused low tone "hmm" before shyly refusing to look towards the two ghouls; It was no secret that unlike The Chimera Ants, the ones born a miraimera were extremely shy and emotional. The First miraimera was born after a queen back a few decades ago devoured a very young but superiorly powerful girl by the name of Mirai, after her birth it was noticed that she was a queen... a few years later, in the human world, the Miraimera ants quadrupled as the Chimera ants died down to the few hundreds to just a few dozen.

Nick: How's your alpha?

Mini: Okay, he's actually nearby... his scent is everywhere thanks to the wind. - _she said to Nick_ -

Nick: Unfortunately... and have you forgatten that my nose doesn't work?

Mini: No, actually I was fully aware of it.

The tiny ghoul let Nick down a flight of stairs a few minutes away from the crime scene, he groaned as he sat down, all while holding his side. Mini swatted his hand out of the way, checking his wound; a three inch slash with a depth of four that went out just behind his chest cavity.

Mini: You're lucky, the wound doesn't touch any organ but it did leave a hole from just above your first rib to your back... sloppy work by the parazyte if you ask me.

Nick: You're wishing for my death? - _he would ask with a bit of a chuckle_ -

Mini: No but if you keep calling me to help you out or flirt, my alpha's going to rip your head out your body...

The Alpha then walks behind Mini, nuzzling her neck while hugging her from behind softly, purring lightly as he kissed her neck gently, she submitted her neck by leaning her head to the left so he could have access to her delicate flesh; Nick pouted at this PDA [ **Public Display of Affection** ] which then turned to a show of jealousy as the Alpha traced his hands over her tiny petite body and his lips over her soft pale cream neck, all while he stared at Nick.

Mini: I missed y-you too, M-my Alpha... - _her former bravado melted by the tenderness of her alpha's affection, being as submissive as he love her to be_ -

Drál: Just call me Drál, It feels like you're my property if you call me Alpha~... - _he said holding her hips and running his fingers in the inside of her panties_ -

Nick: Well will you look at the time, I got to go... - _he said stopping the PDA as he went weakly to the door of his apartment_ -

Drál: Hey, Nick is it?... it doesn't matter anyways... - _he said as he stood next to the Beta_ -... Stay away from MY Omega, she's mine and mine alone. - _he towered over Nick by two feet and he was, obviously, exponentially bigger and stronger than Nick_ -... So if you understand, this will be the final time you talk to MY Mini.

Nick simply nodded, seeing Mini getting the nervous thumb to thumb circular rub on, She was one the few Omegas that was an Alpha mentally as long as there wasn't an Alpha around but if HER Alpha was nearby, her Bravado and self Confidense would just leave her; It wasn't fear but an unyeilding respect as Drál was the one who claimed her while others avoided her, well others beside Nick.

Drál took her hand and began walking away, as Mini had those goofy looking hearts float above her head as he spoke to her softly and she responded in that rare to see cuteness that was held hidden yet it didn't seem like it fitted her; nevertheless it would melt the heart of any hardened loner, which unfortunately was Drál.

Nick: Asshole... - _he said before entering his home_ -

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE SKJÁLL LIBRARY-**

In this colossal library many of the Island's past has been written on the pages of books held precious to many, Hundred upon hundreds of books from across the world and rare books too can be found in this ancient library; From books about the History of the world to the Famous Game of thrones novels, this library has so many books that one could read five a day for a year and never read the same book again. But this library has a special or secret portion of books which Humans have not heard of or even thought off, like Ghoul Anatomy made by a legitimate Ghoul Doctor, " **The Secret wars among us** " which is a book made by a Nen Wielder whom was part of secret battles between non-human entities and " **The Complete Anatomical and Cultural Analysis of Non Human Sentient entities** " by the famous doctor Leorio Paradinight, where he explains and catalogged all the findings he discovered while studing the world and the beings that lived within it.

That last book is the one of fifty existing copies, an lucky for the young Miraimera Ant holding it at this exact moment, the book and its many pages are brand new; This young woman or in this case Female Miraimera ant is called Vhjil: she was a shut in, as many of her kind, but unlike most always nose deep in a book or in her diary where she kept her more private/intimate thoughts; Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved, blue checkered Flannel with a broken hoodie over it, the hoodie looked like a shroud as it hanged from two knots upon her shoulders, covering her back, her arms and her neck while the hood hanged lazily on her left shoulder. For her bottoms she wore a handmedown faded pair of jeans that looked like skinny but they just are tiny bit small for her figure, some nice black comber sneakers with the vintage insignia on the side of the ankle. Currently she sat with her legs tied together, un top a big pile of old paper shreds:

Vhjil: 22... - _she wrote in her diary, next to a 21; on top of this count was " **Number of races that can choose their mates whoever they like** "_-... Next is fairy.

As her quest of knowledge continued she passes the page and looks at " **SPECIES: FAIRY [** ** _Faeusdiocris Alatas_ ]**" then begins reading from it; in the page besides the paragraphs and inportant data about the fairies there's a 2x2 picture of a fairy and underneath the picture it reads: " _ **A fairy eating a grape while hovering in the air**_ ". She continues to read: " _ **-Fairies tend to stay hidden from other sentient beings yet they're are not anti-social, in fact they can be considered party animals due to their high resistance to alcohol, recreational drugs or chems, their friendly go lucky personalities and their open mindness to other cultures; the reason of their backwards xenophobia is due they desire to be the first to speak to a stranger, not the other way around-**_ " - _she skips a bit of the text till she finds a specific topic of interest_ -... " _ **-Females are the dominant ones in the race even if most of their warrior fairies tend to be male, due to this fact is why the females choose their mates, the evaluation tends to be related to family/clan ties, strength and wealth so thi-**_ " - _she stops reading after which she bends the upper right corner of the page inwards_ -

Vhjil: That's Number 23 then... - _she passes the pages, skipping over beings with the " **Alpha-Omega mating genes** " till she sees the page dedicated to her Ancestral Race, the Chimera Ant_-... Mmh, interesting... - _she reads it curiosly_ -

" _ **The Chimera Ant is a very dangerous creature that's natural habitat is in the dark continent; there most noticeable aspect is their way of reproduction involving the unique reproduction method called "Phagogenesis[1]" which term means reproduction via feasting; [1] The Queen Ant devours and inparts the genetic, physical and in some cases mental characteristics of the ingested creatures to the next generation of Ants (in other words, The new generation is what the queen eats...)**_ " Vhjill read till that part before looking at the page next to it that reads " **MIRAIMERA ANT [?]** " which has information about her species, seeing as she was always curious about her own race, she decided to read it too.

" _ **Unlike their original/origin species, The Chimera Ant, The Miraimera Ant is a very shy and docile sub-species that rose up three years after the total extermination of all Chimera ants within our world, not from the nearly uncataloged dimension called "The Dark Continent"; As previously stated, this breed of Chimera ant is very shy to non members of their race and only reproduce when they reach a state of starvation and "Sexual Maturity" where their inhereted Phagogenesis finally funtions to its full capacity, Without the need of a Queen. They have pretty noticeable differences like the ability to reproduce sexually, Highly Poisonous blood [175ppm of their blood is equivalent to 740ppm of cyanide] and their genetic sexual groups of Alphas, Betas, Omegas and Deltas.**_ "

Vhjil: - _looks at her hand curiosly_ -... Hmm, Neat.

She knew exactly how she was born, Her Mother devoured her father, A Ghoul, that reason is why she looks like a human besides her antennae, the tough shell around most of her body and why she can create a Kagune; Even if she was terrified to her own Kagune, she did show it a couple of times to her only friend, The mysterious gal that she only knew as "Alù", she was almost completely sure that her "name" is a reference to the Alu-Demon from dungeons and Dragons.

As the need to read was getting to her again, her watched beeped and this meant that it was time to head home, she stood up from her little hiding spot within a box created by four large bookshelves afterwards she placed the book back in its original spot: Bookshelf 334, S780 spot in between " **The Ghoul from the 4th** " and " **Nymph Dea and the Enchanted Incubus** "; After her backpack was safetly placed on her back, she leaped from the floor up to the bookshelf's top, she maneuvered her steps to the left and leaped again but this time was to the left, gripping the railing of the staircase, quickly climbing up it. After doing her usual nine foot leap she walked with her hoodie down and her medical mask past the people that usually flood the first floor of the library, she was grateful that nobody usually went to the basement study area due to the poor lighting and the childish rumors of the "Willow Wats Killer" who once killed twenty people in the basement; Pure bullshit but at least it kept humans, most of them, away from the quiet room.

Upon the shine of the library's old lights, Vhjil's figure was finally revealed: She was about a solid six feet in height and skinny besides her hips which could be seen as attractive due to their width, her thighs weren't big but in between skinny and average, in general she was tall and semi petite; Her shoes fitted her because Miraimera were born from a human/Chimera ant, so her feet where just like a humans besides the tiny sharp claws and natural exoskeleton they posses.

Currently she saw a few non-humans and even a couple Humanimals walking around and reading openly, these were the ones that looked human like elves, incubi or the ocassional vampire; for the humanimal side there's a couple houndmen, Neko gal and even a centaur. Vhjil found it weird that the "Musume-Folk" where allowed to live among humans while beings like ghouls and the Ants were hunted down...

this was the last thing she saw from the library as she left to her house not far from the said library, In the Remington Hotel a block away. As she's walking, Alù shows up and hugs her making her yelp and squeal due to how sudden it was, seeing as she did not see Alù coming:

Alù: Firefly~ - _she hugs her nicely from behind_ \- ...I missed you~

This gal always wore the same clothes: Long Baggy worn and patchwork Jeans, A old black hoodie with a cute unicorn sitting down on a mountain of roses, black security guard shoes and her full face mask of a Vertical Zipper running from the top of her mask to the chin guard and very intricate desings coming out of the zipper's ridges; Vhjil was completely sure that Alù was a Ghoul but the woman will always deny it. Alù was odd due that one could never tell what "Breed" she was as she had no smell, no representation that she was either Alpha, Beta, Delta or Omega.

Vhjil: Alù-Chan!~... - _she hugged back, while calming down_ \- ...You scared me!

Alù: I'm sorry... - _she spoke through and in between laughter_ -... I'm trying to make you show your awesome Kagune one more time, It's so unique.

Vhjil: No, I don't like showing it, It's bad enough that It's like having two at once, it... it sickens me. - _she admitted_ -

Alù: Fine but you want to know something? - _she asked as they kept walking_ -

Vhjil: Chicken-butt again? - _she asked raising a goofy eyebrow_ -

Alù: I found someone like us, you know an outcast. - _she said_ -... They call him Ankou, I think he's french due to his accent.

Vhjil: Ankou?... - _she thinks_ \- ...Is it the skeleton that watches over graves in Frech-lore?

Alù: You Tell me, you're the smart one...

Vhjil giggles as they go to the Chinatown, willing to stay out for a little while before heading home; the view slowly aims towards the manhole cover, entering via one of the steam gaps and dashing through the sewer till it splits into differents pipes, following the one towards the south leading towards an interlocking vat room where one of the tubes was draining blood by the drips...

* * *

 **UNDERGROUND, UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

As are view appeares from a bloody drain it zooms upwards revealing our newest setting: We're looking into a dark seemingly blood covered room and next to a torture table sitting on a simple, heavy metal chair was a CCG 1st investigator handcuffed. His face beaten bloody, covered in tears and dirt while his Quinque laid six inches deep upon his left thigh, the tip of it loomed four inches from touching the ground and the puddle of blood beneath him.

CCG Investigator: I... Told you everything I know!... - _he cried_ -... Now Please let me go...

Unknown #1: Judgement time... - _deep and gruff voice_ -

From the door in front of him a giant dark skinned man entered, he looked like "Doomfist" from _Overwatch_ , His Koukaku wrapped around his entire arm like a giant Maul, on the head [ **the face** ] had a big black thorny plate and upon the other side was a wickedly sharp Axe edge which was red and glowing; the man gripped the quinque and pulled it out making the man scream in anguish before being slapped in the face by the normal, muscular arm:

Unknown#2: Prometheus, I think he had enough... - _said a voice from behind him, it was calm and yet eeriely ominous_ -

Prometheus: Sorry boss, you want me to kill him or you wish to do the honors? - _his Kagune dissappeared into his shoulder blade_ -

CCG Investigator: You said you'll free me!

Unknown: No, I said I'll run a little background check on you, judge you and then take my decision... - _this man walked in, towering over Prometheus, stepping in front of the Investigator_ -... I seems your various accounts of murder to my people, vandalism, sexual assault upon non-humans including the desecration and Deflowering of a young defenseless girl... - _his Kagune, a huge long sword like tentacle spewed out from his waist and aimed at his neck_ -...It's enough reason for a death penalty to be executed by poetic justice. - _his Kagune retracted back into place_ -

The Ghoul retrieved the Quinque and walked behind the investigator, chopping off his hands in a swift slash and kicking him to the ground; The investigator screamed in a frantic agony as he was free from the chair but without his hands, he continued to wail that he did not see the two ghouls leave only for five much smaller ones to enter, closing the door behind themselves, One would see these as teens or children entering puberty but to the investigator in the past, these where tools for vile acts of lust; now these children are his _**Poetic Justice**_...

Boy: I didn't expect Thermo-Sama to give us such a meal... A investigator no less!

Investigator: Stand back spawns of satan! - _he cried as he backed to the corner_ -

Girl: Seems he's scared... and Alive...

The five looked at each other, two of them had either a hand or their entire arm turn into some sort of weapon made of flesh and metal meaning they were Parazytes, one had a Nen aura around herself and the last two had Kagunes; they were the last things which the investigator saw before he tored to pieces and devoured. From the other side of the door, Prometheus sat waiting for the kids to be done with the first real meal they've had since their mother was killed by the same man they feasted upon, The other ghoul placed the Quinque inside its briefcase and placed it inside a storage room full of the same briefcases...

* * *

 **IN YRDEN, TATSUMI'S APARTMENT COMPLEX-**

After doing his _ceremony of self-giving pleasure_ as he considered the act of masturbation [ **As that word was an annoyance for him** ] Tatsumi sat down on his bed, only a towel to hide his privates, leaning down to pick up a pair of boxers from his bottom drawer, after putting it on he presses the ON button on his TV remote, quickly switching the Sultry content channel that he previously had on, he landed on the news:

Reporter #1: -mounts of Ghoul and Parazyte numbers have decreased in Tokyo but it seems that the Hunter Association has identified a few dozen cases of ghouls sprouting in Europe while the Parazytes are migrating cross country towards China, as Authorities say "These migrations are so well hidden that even the Hunters have a great disvantage in even picking up on any trails", Jessica Valz, channel 17 news. - _they cut to a the next reporter_ -

Reporter #2: Thanks Jessica, up next the CCG is looking for the dissapearance of three investigators that where last seen heading to Kanari Island in the hunt of a ghoul codenamed "The Knight" as his Modus Operandi is that he murders thugs, gang members and recently members of the CCG, ANHAFABF [ **Allied Non Human Association For A Better Future** ] and the CPC that have been pressumably charged with Crimes like Assault, Blackmail and Sexual Assault towards Incarcerated Ghouls and Non-Humans; The Investigators in question are: Junior Investigator Ivan Jizto, 1st Investigator Wallace Farlance and 1st Investigator Sofia Tretacova, if any of you have seen these Investigator please contact this numbe- - _Loud thunder is heard as the power went out_ -

Tatsumi: Fuckin' hell... - _he stands up and looks around in the dark for a flashlight or at the very least his phone, he finds his mobile device then turns on its built in flashlight and shines around his room, in the corner of his eye he sees a figure run into his bathroom_ \- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!...

He goes to look in his bathroom, standing as the door before he could see into the bathroom he gets tackled, Giving out a manly shriek by result, by something strong that pins him down, he drops the phone while trying to retrieve it; Whatever this thing is, its eyes are glowing red and its looking straight at him...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(CHAPTER 2) The Lives we Choose.**

 **FRACTION OF THE PAGE 376 OF THE COMPLETE ANATOMICAL AND CULTURAL ANALYSIS OF NON-HUMAN SENTIENT ENTITIES BY DOCTOR PARADINIGHT** :

" ** _There's gaps throughout our reality that allows creatures called Waisetsu-Folk to enter our world, these creatures hide in plain sight by means of Shapeshifting (Shímametatoanthropy or simply Metatothropy [See page 117 for information on Metatothropy]) simply to hide their animal or mystical creature features like tails, animal ears, any fur or horns, anything that may mark them as "Non-Human"; These "Waisetsu-Folk" feed on raw, pure or corrupted energy from humans, Non-Humans and Mystical beings via direct contact with body, blood or the most frequently catalogged, Sexual excretions (Semen or Vaginal Lubricants [Females]) or sweat. As previously stated as "Frequently Catalogged" due to the amounts of cases that involve a "Waisetsu girl" or "Succubus" asking, seducing, tricking or forcing both males and/or females into having sexual intercourse with them so, Usually unberknowst to the victim, those _****_creatures_** ** _can adsorb life-force or "Life energy" via Direct contact with a being that's sexually aroused or blood has doses of Testosterone or Estrogen currently actively travelling from its "Production site" to the brain and heart. Its said that these beings would go to any lenghts to satisfy their need for life energy as by accounts of such beings: "If the Urge gets too strong, it can lead to high Aggresion, high levels of physical pain and ultimately death by shock" so they're categorized as Class IV in the Danger Scale by the Hunter Association (HA), yet I believe this makes no difference to when a human is suffering from extreme starvation and will do anything to obtain even the smallest of meals. In my time researching this race, I've concluded that only a mere 10% of the Waisetsu-folk would actually be candidactes for a dangerous classification as I have made it clear that they are NOT dangerous, but more like Mostly Harmless..._**"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT TATSUMI'S APARTMENT** -

As the Power outage has left Tatsumi Sekia's apartment shrouded in total darkness, the only source of light is his cellphone's dim flashlight shinning towards the ceiling casting a small amount of visibility into the bedroom; The small light allows tiny bits of the thing that has pinning down the Young man to the ground, like for example this creature's humanoid, slim body, short and spiky brunette hair and its nude features, a detail that would have been awesome for him if only he was not fearing for his life at this very moment. It was a female no less, its ears where pointy and stretched about six inches where they hanged in a cute manner that Tatsumi could'nt help but to find odd, Her eyes where a deep shade of blood red almost competing against her heavily blushed freckled cheeks that gave her such a beauty that one could find cute; the Other thing he could barely see was that her canines which where adnormally sharp and pointy or was that her incisors?... he could not tell due to how dark the room was at the moment. Before he knew it the creature straddled him with a vice grip on his wrists, A loud and bright Lightning strike allowed Tatsumi to see her completely: She was looking chiseled like an Olympic gymnast would, her body was breathtakingly decorated in tiny yet vastful amounts of freckles upon her pinkish pale caucasian skin almost like the color of a strawberry milkshake with enough strawberry to actually show a slight pink color. Her breasts were Triple B, yet they seemed to enlarge right after he identified there approximate size then looked away embarrased only to look back and voila... they're now Double C.

?: Mmm... So you like what you see big boy?~ - _she spoke with a voice almost exact as " Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill" but a little sweeter and sultry-er_-

Tatsumi: Get away from me!... get off me you demon thing!... - _he struggled with no avail, seemed she weighted like half a ton or something_ -

?: Don't be mean, _Tatsumi_ ~... name's Avà and I'm an _Akaname_... - _she giggled as she grinded her nude body over his boxers, the only article of clothing on his body_ -

Tatsumi: Pleased to meet you Ava, now could you get off me?!... - _he realizes_ -... How do you know my name?!

?: I've been watching you for a very long time, I'm kinda picky with who I let fuck me~... you should be grateful I choosed you, I only like handsome men - _She let's go of his hands after giving him a soft kiss in the lips then takes one of his hands, placing it over her left breast_ \- Soft isn't?... I want you to play with them all you want~... - _while looking away to his left,_ _He sees his grandma's vase (Grandma's housewarming gift of when he invited her over to his apartment last year) by the corner of his eye then squezes her breast gently then hard, causing her to blush and moan, closing her eyes; he uses the opportunity to reach the vase and...' **SMASH!** '_-

Tatsumi broke the vase over her head, feeling her go limp onto of him then quickly pushing her off, he stood up and looked at the nude "Akaname" then the mess created:

Tatsumi: Forgive me Mama... - _he says looking at the shattered vase_ -... Okay, what the fuck I'm going to do?

After retrieving his flashlight, he places the Akaname on the bed, putting a towel over her entire body afterwards he uses his phone to contact his Nerdy bro, Dean, for help about this situation as he's always talking about Non-humans and reasons why he is his school's Non-Human expert:

Tatsumi: Please for the love of god pick up pickuppickup... - _he nervously patted his foot on the ground and quietly muttered_ -

Dean: _**Garvinson residence, this Dean speakin-**_ - _Interrupted_ -

Tatsumi: DEAN!... Thank fuckin' christ, dude I'm FREAKING out there's a **DEADNAKEDAKANEAVAORSOMETHINGONMYFUCKINGBED!** - _He nervously shouted at Dean_ -

Dean: _**Dude, breath in and out slowly... calm the fuck down and slowly repeat what you said, this time very slowly and understandable, if you would kindly?**_

Tatsumi: - _Breathes in and out_ \- There's... - _Pause_ -... a... - _pause x2_ -... Dead Akaname... - _Pause x3_ -... On my bed...

Dean: _**Lucky you... But for real what's wrong today?**_ - _he said seemingly busy with whatever video game he's playing on his Nitendo Switch Ultra_ -

Tatsumi: Dude!... I'm Dead ass Serious, there's a Nude Dead Succubus of sorts on my... -T _urns around just as the power returns, sees his bed is empty... dropping his phone in a hillarious fashion with his hand still up to his ear_ -... Bed...

Before he could react, something warm and slimy wrapped itself around his neck and pulls him towards his closet, he realizes to his horror that this tentacle is actually a tongue, he uses his arms and legs to hold on to the Closet's door so he's not pulled in:

?: What?... Awfraidd owhf gettiwng insidwe the closwhget?~... - _she says with her tongue hindering her words_ -

He sees no choice but to bite her tongue, causing her to yell and retract her tongue back, he quickly snatches his clothes and the first pair of footwear he finds, then bolts out of his apartment, locking it by accident due to the broken doorknob. Goes running to his car, getting in it, putting his clothes quickly and as his fiddling with the keys looking for the one that starts his Hellcat, The Akaname breaks out of the apartment through a window and lands on her feet in front of Tatsumi's car; He gives out a girly shriek at this just as he starts the car, hits reverse and speeds away towards the only place he knows where to go: **Dean Garvinson's House at Kanari Island's Fourth city, Sción.**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN YRDÈN, WITHIN THE FIREWALK DISCO** -

After three sucessful years of Partying since it's grand opening, The Firewalk disco has become the epicenter of the shockwave that tourism has become within The Island, It was formely a "Straight Human" or "Real Human" only establishment until its Owner's wife gave birth to a beautiful Humanimal girl called Joan, His wife told him to love her and protect her from racist people, which by the time there was an influx of Inter-Species/Racial murders; Now its new owner turned it from a old bar/dance club to this disco, after buying it from the former owner of course.

Within the Building, all the way in the back was a VIP only area where Drál and his pack of followers had their drunken raves that usually where the best in town, At the moment it was a hangout spot for Mini and a few other women part of her Alpha's mates. The women were Jealous that a "Midget Half-breed" had stolen Drál's heart, Mini did not pay them attention but simply played " _Mortal Kombat 13: The Annihilation Era_ " online against her sworn enemy in the Fighting game, a Dude called " _Gavin_Givin_Lovin78_ ", who uses one of three characters: Drahmin, Navarro (A new addition to the game) or one of the many DLC Guest characters " _The Punisher or Frank Castle_ " from _Marvel_ ; She in the other hand used either The OG of MK: Scorpion, Baraka or the very fast Cyrax, Their epic matches as always attracted a whole lot of other players that actually spectated their battles, as both were two of the best in Japan but not only in MK13 but in other games like the extremely awaited: Gaming's Legends All Star Ultra Battle Royale or simply called _All Star Ultra_ , A Joint Fighting game between Nitendo, Sony and Microsoft where they merged all their iconic characters in a Massive Super smash/Killer Instict/Mortal Kombat like video game.

The game was Easy to play for Fighting game savvy players but the true catch was how the game would switch automatically between modes depending on how many players were in one server and what was the favorite faction used within the server (Sony, Nitendo or Microsoft), Something that had granted All Star Ultra so many gaming awards and allowed them to release the GOTY/Limited Edition of All Star Ultra: **ALL STAR ULTIMATE BATTLE ROYALE**. Those were Games that both "Mini-Monsta" and "GGL" mastered, where they fought till their respective consoles: Switch Ultra, XBOX 720 XL or Sony's Playstation 5 XL activated their "Recess time" or simply 25 minutes to self-cooldown the CPU.

Mini: Haha, 55% damage bitch, how you feel about spamming me, huh? - _she said as her Level 50 Cyrax took half of GGL's Punisher health_ -

GGL: _**You only got that because my bro called me about some Akaname bullshit...**_ - _he did a low groan before getting close to her character with openings he did via shotgun blasts and tossed mines_ -... _**You know we should meet somewhere, so we can see who's truly better, which of course is me.**_ - _he taunted_ -

Mini: What like a public execution?... Sounds cool to show how I end you in front of Japan... MMMH! - _She groaned as he broke out of her latest combo, healed and lured her into a massive 77% combo with his Desperate Strike (A Wickedly powerful super move) as the combo ended with her character nearly defeated_ -

After some stressful ten seconds of "Pussy-footing", She hits him with Cyrax's Desperate strike which is when the robotic ninja hits his opponent with a Circular saw, followed by a flurry of devasting punches n' kicks then shoots three sticky bombs at his opponent quickly trapping him by his net, preventing the opponent from removing or escaping the massive blasts of the three bombs; to make it worse she ended up killing him in the blast via a " **BRUTALITY!** " as the announcer yells out, what's left of his character was his skull inside a neon green net.

The Mini-Monsta fans across the country and world go wild in victory of their idol while the GGL fans are either giving respect to both of them or arguing with The Mini fans, GGL then puts on a "Good Game" emote of a badly between Scorpion to congratulate Mini without saying a word, aside from frustating sighs coming from his microphone; The stats for both them are shown getting a smile from her: " **MINI-MONSTA= 233 WINS/232 LOSSES AGAINST GAVIN_GIVIN_LOVIN78'S 232 WINS/233 LOSSES** "

Mini: Hell yeah! - _she happily whispers to herself_ -

She leaves the game after sending a message to GGL: " _ **If you wish to have a pblic Tourny, cme to K. Island's Main Plza in a WEEK, MM.**_ " earning a smily face from GGL, she turns off the device, putting it inside her backpack and then using her phone to see some cartoons from 1990's like " _Tom & Jerry_" which was her favorite thanks to Nick, who collects antique and old stuff like movies from that cartoon and another cartoon she liked: Popeye (Like the fast food place).

" **I wonder how's Nick doing... He should be either collecting old stuff or hunting Parazytes like a complete idiot...** " she thought as she held a laugh after Tom gets crushed by a giant pig's butt, causing him to squash into the shape of the pig's buttcrack; She began hearing the voices of people coming inside the Disco, seeing as the place was starting to open for busisness. she groaned and turned the show off before taking her belongings and slipping her raincoat over her backpack as she walked through the storm towards her home at the center of Yrdèn.

Her petite stature and her low weight makes an suprise powerhouse while battle, she's also easily pushed around by the strong storm winds that come with the freezing rain; said rain feels like sharp needles injecting themselves on her soft pale skin, running rivers down her hair and making her clothes gain water weight, but her only concern was to keep her prized console from being soaked.

She was getting toyed with by the wind, even if she did do some progress in her self imposed task, so while she's essentially riding through Niagara falls on a bicycle, ten minutes away was Vhjil and her friend Alu, whom were just about to head home...

* * *

 **WITH VHJIL AND ALU** -

As well fun as hanging Alù was she had to admit that she took a while to trust her because she never showed her actual face, always was wearing some sort of mask, like for example the one she wore right now: The mask was a baclava with a long zipper that ran vertically from the top of her head to the bottom of her jaw; On the mask the design was an rainbow bleeding heart with three arrows on it, it kinda contrasts well against the adorable unicorn on her hoodie.

Vhjil: So are we going to stay here all night? - _she says to Alù while the woman smoked a electric cigarette, actually a "Vape" upon close inspection, she had her mask zipper open so she could smoke_ -

Alù: Well if the storm keeps going like this we will have to get soaked... - _she said with a puff of her vape_ -... But while we're here, what did you think of Ankou? - _she asked as she looked at the rain hit with much ferocity_ -

Vhjil: he was... cool I guess, Too bad for us that he does not like rain but I get it, he's busy and his phone will shortout.

Alù: Yeah, he was being a bitch... does not want his hair dye to get run. - _she said in mocking manner_ -... then again getting my clothes wet would suck.

Vhjil: Hey I always wanted to ask you why do you wear the same clothes all the time?

Alù: Did I ever told you that I'm homeless?... no, well now you know. - _she said to Vhjil_ -

Vhjil: Oh my god, Alù you're homeless?!... why didn't you told me earlier, I would have taken you to my house. - _she responded her mind blown_ -

Alù: Wait, you're not disgusted by me being homeless?... not going to stop talking to me? - _she said looking suprised_ -

Vhjil: You're my friend, why would I stop doing so because you're Homeless?... I'm not some heartless monster Alù-Chan.

The masked girl hugged Vhjil tighly and buried her face into her shoulder, very happy and relieved by the Miraimera ant's words; She was hugged back before Vhjil spoke to her with her sweet voice once more:

Vhjil: Come, Let's go to my house and get you settled... tomorow we're going shopping for new clothes for you, if anything in my closet doesn't fit you, 'kay?

Alù: 'kay, thank you Firefly, I really mean it...

Both quickly ran through the rain, both strong enough to withstand the winds to a certain extent, As they ran through the street they both noticed that there was a small girl hugging on to a tree by the sidewalk so the wind couldn't pull her away; Both ran towards the tree, Alù fully aware that Vhjil wouldn't just do nothing, Vhjil grabbed the girl's hand and said through the roaring noise of rain:

Vhjil: Come with me!... Were going somewhere safe!

Mini didn't argue as she knew that a strong wind had thrown her down the wrong path back home, she nodded and followed both these chicks, sensing that the one wearing a mask was a ghoul but her rating was something that she couldn't sense in the middle of a storm. after crossing the street all three ran through a restaurants' patio and followed a small path decorated with wooden arches of rich mahogany covered in very badass drawings of nature and other beautiful designs, one of which was photo-realistic drawing of a nude Ghoul woman covering her parts with her Kagune.

Vhjil: We're almost there, Follow me. - _she said as the other two followed her down a flight of stairs that took them towards the Remington Hotel, they passed by the lobby and walked through a side exit then took a left in between a fence and a shed and finally arrived to a cabin like house sitting in a small open spot just a few feet from a locked gate that lead back to the Remington Hotel's Main entrance_ -... Welcome to my home, " _The long forgotten Remington Lodge_ ".

Mini: Ugh is so cold out here... - _she said as she shivered while Vhjil opened the rich birch door_ -... You have a cool house Lady, can we go in already?

Alù: Yeah Firefly, your house looks amazing! - _she said in a bit of excitement_ -

When Vhjil opened the door and walked in, the two ghouls quickly took in the smell of Vanilla and Caramel that oozed of the beautifully decorated home; The living room had Tough light pink and cyan colored Straw furniture, a bunch of plants hanging off the walls, a big patch of roses in the middle of the table and a few tiny glass figurines of cute animals. her walls had an pleasant tan wallpaper with very intricately drawn desings that looked like they were in process of being finished by the look of the newspapers on the floor and cans of paint laying everywhere.

Vhjil: Take your shoes off, please. - _she says to the other two girls as she places her shoes on a small bookshelf's bottom level_ -

The Ant took off her hoodie Shroud off, placing and tying it on a Ornamental Sofa's back, she took off her drenched flannel and tossed it into a dirty clothes hamper on the side of the living room, many of the clothes in said hamper had paint staining them:

Alù: Firefly I Didn't knew you drew this FUCKING Cool stuff... - _she said admiring paintings upon the simple one color wallpaper_ -... This is awesome.

Vhjil blushed and walked towards the unfinished drawing of a very realistic looking horse standing over a hill looking down into a Orchard, all looking jawdroppingly amazing under the Cherry blossom colored Sunset; Mini got lost in the complexity of the paintings that decorated the boring tan walls: The Large 7x7 feet painting of a wide view of the Garden Of Eden full with animals, a stream and simply astonishing amount of detail, The next painting was located on the wall going up the stairs to the second floor the image of the Tree of Life inside a pearl, "Valera Jillian II" was written on the lower right corner of the painting.

Up on the Second floor was the last painting that Mini saw, The painting was a Mythical forest with thousands of fireflies in different colors, every single on the paintings had been made by dozens of different painting brushes and god knew how many shades of different colors; Mini was completely blown away by the sheer realism of these paintings, she was snapped out of the thoughs to hear Vhjil speak to the masked girl about her staying to live here:

Alù: Oh thank you Firefly, thank you again for this... - _she said happy_ -

Vhjil: Oh its nothing, I had the guest room for a while and now that you need my help I'm glad I could help out a friend. - _she responded honestly_ -

Then Alù hugged Vhjil tightly, her head placed on the shoulder of the Miraimera ant, holding back tears, she broke the hug and looked at Vhjil:

Alù: This is the nicest fuckin' thing anyone has ever done for me~ - _she said softly_ -

Vhjil: What's friends for?... - _she gestured as she left the room and walked towards the incompleted painting of the Horse and picked up the pile of brushes that lay neatly organized on a small table with wheels, as well as small styrofoam cups full with dark shades of different colors_ -... make yourself at home.

Mika walked downstairs and started exploring the house, she quickly found the essentials: The Bathroom and The Kitchen, both beautifully decorated like a room within the Video Game " _Red Dead Redemption II_ ", both rooms decorated with Valera/Vhjil's paintings; The window shutters where made of a smooth polished wood and they kept the room in a state of total darkness if of course the light wasn't on.

Going back upstairs and opening the first door in front of her she found a big closet for emergency stuff like Med-kits, Canned food, Bottled water, A few duffle bags with Padlocks on its Zippers so they couldn't be opened, a pair of small generators, flashlights and etc; after admiring the Ant for her neatness she ventured down the second floor's only hallway, she checks out the first left room which turned out to be a small study full with Boards, Newspaper clippings and a shitload of bookshelves that lined up against every wall, afterwards she opened the Only door to the right simply three feet further down the hall: A Game room.

The room had to Mini/Mika's surprise six Old Arcade boxes, a giant flat Tv connected to a Switch Ultra, Half a century old posters of comic book characters, a small table to the right with a plethora of neatly stacked Comic books, A large bookshelf full with Iconic movies from the past CENTURY and finally a large rectangular trophy table full with Pro Gaming trophies from about fifteen years ago.

Mika: Holy sweet buttery mother of Jeebus... this is cool... - _she said as she explored the game room with a Metaphorical Nerd Boner_ -

Meanwhile Vhjil and Mika busy, Alù was looking at her new digs, feeling so happy she has a place to live after a full decade of simply living in a Overgrown Train Cart , she was very grateful that Vhjil gave her a roof to live under, she had been feeling so... Happy that she has a friend like Vhjil; She looked around and saw that this room closed via two sliding wood doors, which she closed after she saw Vhjil climbing up one of those weird folding ladders, her Attire consisted of a pair of tight shorts, a white paint splattered Wife-beater slashed upon her middle back down the lower back showing off how smooth her back was, No shoes or socks and a cute bracelet on her right ankle. she then learned that Vhjil's skin color was a nice tan color while the parts that were a shell had a light caramel color.

Alù found herself staring at the rhytmic sway of Vhjil's hips, as the ant had connected to her ears some earbuds that fed Vhjil with her personal playlist from her phone, buried in her back pocket; Alù blushed underneath her mask before heading back in to the room, she sucked in some air before taking off her hoodie and for the first time in a long while then she removed her mask, because it was "too fucking hot", her face was one that could be confused with "Becky Lynch" from WWE or "Saoirse Ronan" but a bit younger and softer, she had tiny freckles that made her look very adorable, her eyes were in a deep shade of chesnut and hair was cut short similar to Hailey Baldwin's hair only her's is in a dark shade of brown, she had sharp and long canines while the rest of her teeth were white and well maintained. Her skin was naturally a slight tan color but she was born with Vitiligo, making her face, portions of her torso, arms and legs to have pale white patches, which made her feel very Self-conscious, making her feel like she was ugly.

She looked around the room once more quickly identifying an extra bathroom to the farthest upper corner of the room, as she opens a old looking wardrobe and finds a lot of clothes, maybe they're Vhjil, she hesitated for a moment but gave the clothes a smell and she recognised the strong Stawberry Banana n' vanilla smell that stuck to Vhjil like a bad habit; She pulled herself away and chastise herself for being weird then she picked up a long sleeved, Black silk shirt with a " _May God have mercy in Thy, Button-Blundgeoning Fool, because I shalt 'ave none but a Roast thy for thou's Behind_ " written on the front part with the drawing of a controller with broken buttons and on the back was another controller with a rose and a snake underneath it, sitting over a Shinning steel shield. she also picked up a pair of black sweatpants and, even as she blushed a pair of underwear noting that this would fit her even if it a tiny bit smaller than her's. She took the clothes to the bathroom and undressed but didn't see any towels there but on shelf just outside the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom nude and went to pick up a towel when she heard Vhjil and the tiny chick's voice enter the room AFTER the door flew open:

Vhjil: Alù-Chan you want something to eat!? - _she asked as she stepped into the room_ -

Alù almost cartoon like, in a terrorfied manner smashed into the bookshelf with a shriek before scurrying into the bathroom, Almost faceplanting, with the towel wrapped around her face, concealing her apperance from her Friend and Mini:

Vhjil/Mini: You Okay?!

Alù: I-I-I'm Fine just going to take a shower... - _she said while her head poked out through the door frame_ \- There's no need to approach any more. - _she said nervously, catching her breath from the scare_ -

Vhjil: - _she blushed, she also saw Alù's mask laying on the bed while Mini had a big Sweatdrop on the back of her head_ -... I'm sorry for stepping in while you're... - _she hesitated in embarrassment_ -... Nude.

Alù: It's fi-fine... so what were you saying?... - _she quickly changed the subject_ -

Vhjil: I was going to take Mika here to her home and pick up some Chinese food on the way back, so do you want any? - _she asked still feeling embarrassed_ -

Alù: Yes I would Love to... - _she said then feeling like the word love was too strong for the context_ -

Vhjil: Okay, I'll be back in maybe an hour... - _she said before departing with Mika_ -

Afterwords Alù turned on the shower and relaxed her mind from all the sudden awkwardness and other emotions that flustered her mind at the moment...

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN SCION, NEAR ITS OUTSKIRTS** -

Nick was currently finishing up with dumping a large thing wrapped in a sheet into the ocean, he tied the small fishing boat to the dock where he had originally found it and left up towards the gravel road, thankfully no one saw him but in his distracted mind he didn't see a Black Hellcat speed down the gravel road towards him till the last second were he leaped back as the Car avoided him and almost lost control before drifting by a tight corner towards the small gated community of The Spire, The Tallest building in the entire island.

Nick: Fucking ASSHOLE!

The Ghoul then walked down the street, seeing as the sun is starting to set, he looked at the way the car went and saw something from the trees that ran down the path, a figure jumping from tree to tree, it was female figure with an adnormal strength that caused the trees to sway upon she landing on them; The first thought was that she was a Parazyte, so he began following her with the intention of ridding the world of another Parazyte.

" **Let's see this Parazyte up close...** " he thought as he flip on his hoodie before going down the road with a smirk, while Passing by a dark alleyway were something awful was happening, something he did not see or hear; Our view is changed as the sight moved down the Alleyway until it reaches a group of Ghouls that seem to be bullying a Miraimera Ant, who was coughing its inky dark blue on to the ground below after a kick to his gut.

Ghoul #1: Come on, this is pathetic... I thought you were going to show me a challenge, do something for your sake... - _he taunted him_ -

The skinnier of the three grabbed the ant by the antennae, making the Ant wail in pain, it felt like the top of his skull was getting ripped out by sheer brute force, this caused his eyes to turn Deep red, the veins around his eyes to bulge and force a fist to hit the skinny ghoul across the face making it recoil back for a minute. The other two punched and kicked the Ant viciously, meanwhile the Ant's sight got blurry by rage, he felt an overwhelming heat crawl up his very soul, through his heart flowing like a magma throughout his body and out his mouth in a roar before pushing both of his attackers back.

They saw him now and were no longer felt like he weakling but a monster, The ant who was wearing a Tokyo's "Insane Asylum" Jumpsuit (A Mental Hospital Formally known as Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital) but from its back four giant tendrils made of his flesh covered in Metal Spikes and the very tip of the upper right tendril was a Sharp blade looking similar to the Indian weapon Zulfiqar tegha, while the Tendril to the upper left looked like a Single edge Axe, the Lower right looked a Sledgehammer and his lower left was a Sharp Mace with crooked spikes running down the top to the edge of the handle.

It roared loudly at them, quickly scaring the three muggers away but shortly after they ran away, the Kagunes dissappeared starting with his top half of his Rinkaku then the lower half followed shortly by his Bikaku which did not form up completely; He does not have full control of his powers, nor he wishes for it due to previous accidents within the lab, even as those memories are his kagunes are fully gone he fell to the floor sobbing, his body burning all over and the extreme sensitivity to noise and touch was the major cause of it. his ears ringed loudly, he could feel the blood boiling withing his Body from the Arterties to his capillaries, he can hear his heartbeat clearly as slow and softly it was and even after he became suddenly deaf to the world around him.

He tried standing up but he coughed blood as the strain got too severe and he collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his skin became deathly pale, his lungs struggled to receive oxygen and to transport it into the bloodstream. Before his whole world went black however, he was picked up by a group of men wearing different looking masks, all talking to him which words went into deaf ears literally...

The men who picked him up ran from their hiding spots to save the young Miraimera ant whom they spied on for a while, since his arrival to the island in fact. The shorter masked man checked the boy's pockets and his clothes for some for of identification, quickly finding a wrinkled document with the Anti-Non Human logo on it; upon the classified document (Classified was stamped on the center of the paper) it said: " ** _SUBJECT #: 402 [HOLLIGAN, BOBBY]_** " while the rest was sciency documentation which neither of the four masked people could understand.

Masked Man: Let's get him to the boss before he dies, we need him alive! - _he said to the others while they ran into the sewers, lowering the dying boy as fast as they could down the ladder, hanging upon the shoulder of the big man among the group_ -

* * *

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN A NEARBY APARTMENT** -

A group of meta humans sat in the center of the apartment's 24th room, they watched the News as they drew over a map of the blueprints of a bank within the island: " **In other news, the Hunter Association has stated that the recent Reunions with CCG officials have been in hopes for both agencies to, quote on quote, "Cease the hostilities between Ghoul Investigators and Hunters whom are equally keeping the general populace safe..."** all of them seemed to be in diffirent states of bored while they waited for time to pass.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3) The Lives We Choose.**

 **FRACTION OF THE 739TH PAGE OF THE COMPLETE ANATOMICAL AND CULTURAL ANALISYS OF NON-HUMAN SENTIENT ENTITIES BY DOCTOR PARADINIGHT:**

 **" _-Dragons and demons are not strangers to our world but their numbers have been lowered drastically by hunters and/or other beings like angels (_** _see page 210 for more information_ ** _) whom had dedicated their lives to kill these beings; But their presence isn't completely snuffed out from our plane of existence, just hide, attempting to regain their numbers and/or strength to rise again. There's been sightings of Dragons living in the wilds across the world since as early as 1934 but the sightings are somewhat vague in my honest opinion as a researcher but there's a few that have peeked my interest like the ones that depict a large winged beasts immolating a group of people or a whole settlement, usually the part of ' The people were destroying nature' or 'Hunting for sport' is withheld to justify the suvivor's victim plea of help. For demons however, is a whole other thing entirely, most of the sub-classes and sub-races of demon tend to harbor deep resentment or/and hatred over humans for having so much freedom and happiness... The only race of demon that could be consider 'good' is ironically called 'The Devils', a very human like demon that spends most of its life making deals with human (_** _Reason for humans being primary targets is most likely 'our' general lack of knowledge over the supernatural or simple general ignorance_ ** _). Most Devil-Deals known throughout history say that they request one's soul as payment, what most people don't hear of the story is that Devils ask for souls if the ' service' is like immortality or death to someone else; Generally they're very mischievous and skilled tricksters who take pleasure of other's displeasure. Devils are commonly disguised as humans, searching for people whom they can swindle and trick into a poorly worded deal with many 'pitfalls' and 'catches' to screw over the person getting the deal._"**

 **FRACTION OF THE 740TH PAGE:**

 **" _Shapeshifters, "_** Shifters **", "** Morphers **" or also called Envy Spawns are a sub-species of Devil (** _See page 739 for more information_ ** _) that were created from the first shifter, A devil called Envy [_** _P_ _199_ _ **]. It's said among devils that this Devil was the literal embodiment of the sin Envy, created by the "** The Dark One **" (**_ _See page 737 for information_ ** _) alongside the other physical incarnations of the seven deadly sins. In my personal experience, tracking a Shifter is nearly impossible as if they think they're being followed they will transform into something else and be lost to world once more. However thanks to my dear friend Gon Freecss' efforts we managed to track down the Elusive Jarret, the shifter that terrorized the city of Egypt with his ability; After he and I met I've learned quite a lot, information that I now share here. Shifters not only can change their appearance to whatever or whoever they wish but also adopt fingerprints, DNA, voice, their quirks like their walking pattern and things like subconscious actions (_** _Example of this is biting one's nails if nervous or fidgeting with your fingers_ _ **) by those they shapeshift into. The extent of this ability is staggering and quite straining on the body, Jarret proved it when he shapeshifted into me feeling overwhelmed by my nen, but learning a lot from me even learning about my muscle memory and medical knowledge just by staring at my eyes and then himself on a mirror. I realized also that upon morphing into me, he adopted my annoyance for disrespect and my love to help others, specially the poor and those in need of a doctor. Shifters can only turn into people if they stare directly into their eyes and hear their voices at least once. this powerful ability has a heavy toll, If the Shifter forgets how he/she looked like originally they could be permanently stuck in the first form they took after their "** Birth form **"** **. Jarret confessed that his greatest shame was losing his Birth Form, this leading to be shunned by fellow shifters and demons [**_ _P200_ ** _] alike being called "No-better than a human", I could feel his pain in a sense. By nature Shifters are shy, repressive of their emotions and anti-social, most fearing being shunned by others because of the thought of being deceived; Jarret claimed that a shifter's birth form is their greatest treasure as he explained: "_** _We can turn, act and even live the lives from the people we choose because we want a life better than our own, however we know that in our search for something better we cannot forget who we really are... **"**_ ** _, soon after he left and never returned, promising to help those in need not just himself..._ "**

* * *

 **IN SCIÓN, NORTHWEST RESIDENTIAL AREA** -

Tatsumi's 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat was Poorly parked on Dean Gavinson's driveway, with the back wheels on top of Mrs Gavinson's Rare Blue Giant Hibiscus flowers and her Chilean Sapphire Puya garden, much of he dirt was spilled all over the nice brick-like tiles, the large black tire marks cause by Tatsumi stained the floor, the smell of burnt rubber lingered enough for the neighbors to assume his tires caught fire; The driver's door was wide open with some garbage from Tatsumi's last visit to Taco Bell spilling out onto the ground thanks to Tatsumi's mad dash out of his car. Thankfully he remembered to turn off the car and take the keys to avoid someone stealing it, even if this was probably the "Whitest" Neighborhood in the whole island. Aside from that, the whole place is watched over with rather pricey cameras that link to the Security booth next the this gated community's front gate, the only way in and out.

Dean was not happy with his friend taking out his mother's precious garden, staining the Driveway with large tire marks and beating up the door, as well as spamming the doorbell for the entire time that it took Dean to leave his room. He ran down his large spiral staircase, through the kitchen and towards the front door just to see Tatsumi in a straight up lunatic look upon him but he was at least happy that he was alive and well, even if the latter may not completely accurate; Tatsumi sat down on the 750 dollar recliner chair that Dean's father treasured more than life itself, drank a cup of water that Dean gave him to calm down and then after all that, he spoke:

Dean: Uh a-are you okay dude?... You took the wrong hemp or shrooms, whatsagoin with you? - _he said with his usual laid-back demeanor that Tatsumi knew him for_ -

Tatsumi: Didn't you listened when we talked through the phone?! - _he responded with a crazed bewilderment in its eyes_ -

Dean: I did listen but are you aware that what you told me through the phone sounds like the rambling of a guy who's so high that he's in a whole other dimension, next you'll say that Harley Quinn is beating the holy hell out of Superman... Or that Mario is teaming up with Master Chief and Kratos to fight some hulked up villain... - _he tells Tatsumi as he heads to the kitchen with Tatsumi's glass and serves himself some brandy. Then sitting just across of his friend, still looking like he's expecting him to say something crazy_ -

Tatsumi: If I was tripping **that** heavy balls I wouldn't have come to you, I would have gone to Arthur's place!... - _he snatches the brandy from Dean's hand, chugging it down getting a ' **Hey!** ' from Dean_-... I saw... no!...- _he stood up from the recliner and paced around as he continue to speak_ -... **I FELT IT!**... A Crazed bitch with a ten foot long tongue sexually assaulted me in the middle of a thunderstorm in my own goddamn house!... - _he says as he stands up and looks out the window, paranoid_ -... I mean apartment but you get what I mean! - _he looked out the window increasingly paranoid_ -

Dean: Bro if that was any where near truth, knowing you... You would have reverse the situation, like UNO. - _he says with his hand crossed over his chest, looking like this was something that annoyed him greatly_ -

Tatsumi: No I would not, I fuck around like that but I truly respect women... - _he blushed as he said that looking at Dean who had raised eyebrow in a questioning gesture_ -... My mother will turn on her grave if I actually did something like that... - _he responds to him returning to the couch but not sitting down_ -... Besides, I only like Junko. - _he adds quietly_ -

Dean: While Wildly lusting over everyone else... - _he says through his teeth_ -

Tatsumi: Dude I'm not fucking around with this, that thing attacked me... - _he says looking at Dean_ -

Dean: Like I said, if this did occur, this could have been something mind-blowing to happen to you... - _he gestures Tatsumi to follow to his room_ -

Tatsumi: What do you mean "mind-blowing to happen"? - _he asked a bit calmer now, walking up the stairs with Dean and taking in a few changes on the house since the last time he came here_ -... Dean, your folks never seize to amaze me...

The Living room, Dining room and Kitchen were now one large room decorated with a High class modern look with a noticeable 80's and 90's bits here and there, like the display case with a Real Elvis Presley Guitar on the far left of the living room, a Record player next to the TV set and a Boombox stowed on a large and very sturdy over-size shelf next to the kitchen's pantry; Pictures of Dean's accomplishments and his parents were scattered in easily visible spots on the house, like the picture of Dean winning his first EVO (Evolution Championship Series) Tournament, his parents drinking champagne with Previous Owner of DOW Chemical Company and a Picture of A very young Dean, his older sister Barbara (holding a very fine looking Hunting Rifle) and his Parents, the picture was taken in a Shooting competition where she won.

The Spiral stairway had three levels: Ground Floor, Second floor and the Attic level aka Dean and his sister's floor. The Attic is Dean's room whenever his parents where gone due to a work related trip to America; Very fancy looking light-bulbs where hanging from the safety rail on the stairs, the bulbs hanged just five inches away from the rail, blinking different colors but only when Dean was home alone. The stairs looped around a large column with a massive carving about the entire Gavinson Family tree and their accomplishments, something that Dean openly disliked. Tatsumi looked around taking in the rest of the house's decor, it was more of that weird mix-match of the 90's and 80's with a modern twist, it was a bit obsessive looking or/and it seemed like they tried rubbing in their love for those time periods.

Tatsumi: I... Um, Like your house dude. - _he said while rubbing the back of his_ head-... it's ... I'm... amazing, I guess.

Dean: Yeah well try not to get amazed or get a liking to it, This is just "their" way to try bonding more with me... - _he said gesturing to the giant meter tall and meter wide painting of his family hanging from the wall near the front door_ -... Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but they can be such a pain in the neck sometimes, always talking about work... o-or~or bragging about their success on everything from Twitter to Facebook, trying to get me to join the family business with Barbara... - _sigh and groan_ -... So because of my likes, they decorated the house to fit "my" and their way of enjoyment, sort of speak... so voila, High class mix-mash with the 80's and 90's... - _he shuddered comically_ -... the modern part of this mess was my sister's two cents in the decorating process.

Dean led Tatsumi though the third level of his home, passed his sister's old room and his parent's old work-space/master bedroom now turned into a guess room. As Dean took him towards a hallway, they passed by the master bathroom, he then stopped just below a Attic hatch.

Dean clapped three times which then made the hatch open on it's self. Tatsumi however noticed that Dean's actual room was comically closed with chains and had a goofy looking yellow sign that read " ** _Don't open till the 23 of December_** ":

Tatsumi: Why is your room have that on it? - _he asked_ -

Dean: Father and Mother Dearest return at the 26 of December, so the 23rd I'm bringing my shit out of the attic and back in there as well use the other days I have left to clean up and have this place looking cleaner than a hardcore, Jewish rapper's lyrics. - _he quipped as he climbed up to the attic seeing as the hatch was missing its stairs._ -

Tatsumi: It wouldn't be easier to just to live in the attic? - _he asked as he climbed up_ -... Instead of moving all this shit down.

Dean: Yes but they don't want me to live up here... they say is bad for their reputation. - _he walked around checking his "room", checking a large bonsai tree and then a miniature greenhouse with carrots. after writing something on a small sheet of paper next to the green house he checked a small cage with very small bunny_ _inside, he smiled then continues to speak to Tatsumi_ -... "Do you have any ideas what our friends would think of us if we let our only son live in a dirty attic like some commoner?!" - _he said in the voice of his mother_ -

The Attic is decorated with clusters of Neon yellowish-green fluid, filled bottles on the ceiling reminiscent of the decorations found in " _Fallout 4_ "; these bottles with the glow in the dark fluids served as the main source of light in the attic, if you discard the few strands of Christmas lights loosely hanging from the walls.

There was boxes stacked up neatly in a small pyramid at the back end of the attic, they were full of books, knickknacks, old medals and/or other small objects. At the nearest wall to the hatch was a couple bookshelves with a bunch old books, next to them were a few pieces of old furniture; To the right of the Attic near a small 2x2 foot window was a big breaker box, just below it Dean's legendary gaming Set-up sits in all it's technological glory.

Dean was in fact a genius, even if he barely was twenty years of age. his pre-teen look came as a result of a genetic disease called Hypopituitarism, which cause his physical growth to be stunt and also caused his proportional dwarfism, making his body look like a kid in his first year of puberty. Because of his condition, Dean has to carry around a special Identification were it states (in simple words) his situation; Its particularly annoying when he decides to go clubbing or goes out to a bar for a stiff drink. His biggest technological creation was in fact his humongous gaming set up he called the Mainframe.

The Mainframe was once a solid spruce wood desk with metal lining throughout its sturdy form till Dean welded large metal rods around it so it could withstand the weight of any future upgrades. In it's center were four large, curved touch-screen monitors that create a large horseshoe shape around where Dean's point of view should be. All the monitors were upgraded by Dean who connected them to a device called "Frequency Adapter" which was a breaker box with twenty switches, It served a simple task which was to switch between consoles, His Computer, the security camera feed or others things.

Most of the times it was used so he could basically play six different games at once, Not an easy feet to accomplish. he has a very cheap looking mouse and Keyboard for all games but his pride and joy was a Mortal Kombat arcade Joystick controller signed by MK's creator Ed Boon, Dean had it attached to every single console and computer on his set-up that supported it, so he could use it from the oldest to the newest fighting game. his chair was custom made for him, it was a cheaper version of his father's recliner but without the feet stand, it had it replaced by a large wooden desk top/tiny shelf combo attached to the bottom of it with cast iron pipes and smooth metal casing. finally the only two things he used to talk was a vintage Turtle Beach Headset and a old Intercom microphone similar to metal studio microphones from the 90's, in case he wanted to be loud.

He walks towards his set up, searches one of the many hidden compartments of the attic, like the one underneath his chair's fixed spot, after he retrieves a small metal box and places it on the desk top decides to shut off all the games he was playing before. He opens the box and pulls out "THE BRAIN" which is in fact a ridiculously powerful Hard-drive, afterwards he sticks it into his computer and sits down on his chair gesturing for Tatsumi to come towards him.

On the monitors appears in large text: **THE COMPLETE ANATOMICAL AND CULTURAL ANALISYS OF NON-HUMAN SENTIENT ENTITIES BY DOCTOR PARADINIGHT** , underneath the text says " **Run program?...Y/N** " he then enters yes before scrolling through the pages until arriving at page 310 with the title of the page being "AKANAME", the text is super small like fine print size but Dean reads it out-loud without an issue:

Dean: Okay this is what I meant... - _he says to Tatsumi quickly_ -... Akanames, In old fork-lore they're said to be spirits that lick the residue in bathrooms but here in the real world, these beings are part of a race of monster similar to a succubus, Waisetsu-Folk... - _He explains before continuing to speak while staring at the screen_ -... Monsters that masquerade as Human Females, especially attractive ones to trick or lure us humans into contact with them so they can absorb our life energy. most of the time its unnoticed but in very extreme moments these creatures can drain someone till their bodies are nothing but husks... - _he stops_ -... however, this is extremely unlikely to happen since the Industrial Revolution... - _he quickly adds_ -... Want me to keep reading?

Tatsumi: Yeah, continue...

Dean: " **They tend to prefer unhygienic, or mentally and physically fatigued men** "... Example a High-school student like you... - _he says quickly before continuing to read the paragraph_ -..." **They have a '** _slippery **'**_ personality that is difficult to assess. They outwardly behave in a teasing manner, but their true nature is very obsessive and lustful"... - _he reads a bit more_ -... " **Just as monsters are always releasing demonic energy, Humans also excrete their old spirit energy to the outside of the body as it becomes unneeded upon being replaced by new spirit energy. In my personal experience with one of these beings I began noticing that after she became attached to me in a romantic and intimate manner whenever we were separated I felt great displeasure and Irritation, I deduced this was a psychological effect to her Demonic-life energy being infused to my Soul's own energy; After a while her energy became almost as addicting as "Primal", cocaine and other strong drugs and it caused heavy withdrawal if not taken. Luckily thanks to some willpower and some long isolation I managed to cut the addiction from my mind and body before I could be rendered a Lust driven zombie or worse, a Male Waisetsu-folk commonly known as a Incubus-** "... That's the most that I could find relevant to your situation. - _he states turning to look at Tatsumi_ -

Tatsumi: So basically she's looking for me because I'm unhappy in school? - _he asked confused_ -

Dean: Not unhappy but fatigued... like if you're feeling tired, exhausted and out-right drained, maybe you've been put though the ringer as of late and this creature saw it and became lustful towards you, who knows... - _he shrugged_ -... I don't, I got to read the rest of these pages. - _he commented_ -

From the outside, the Akaname had tracked Tatsumi to the outside of Dean's house and softly landed on the roof, hopefully without creating noise. After moving to an spot near a window she peaked in, seeing into the attic eavesdropping on the two boys:

Tatsumi: Can I stay here for today? - _he asked as he tapped the front end of his shoes on the floor, one foot at a time_ -

Dean: I don't see why not, stay on my bedroom or here on one of the extra mattresses... I got work to do, Oh yeah by the way don't tell anyone about the book I read from... it's banned across most countries and I don't plan on getting caught with illegal shit, alright? - _he says, quickly turning back to his monitors_ -

Tatsumi: Okay, I won't. - _Tatsumi then looked around and went towards the pile of unused mattresses, he laid down on it and checked his phone as Dean tuned his setup to his Microsoft load-out and started to play some of that big fighting video game that Tatsumi had no clue how to play_ -

The Akaname would wait till Tatsumi and Dean were asleep so she could sprang into action, Dean quickly received a plethora of messages from his most loyal followers, as well as a duel invite by Mini_Monsta whom was active, he was determined to take back his crown and prove to everyone he's Japan's best expert in fighting games but he remembered he had to unlock a few more character powers before Accepting or challenging her to duel.

Tatsumi was reading through articles recommended to him by his Twitter, seeing one in particular that caught his attention: " **DANGEROUS MIRAIMERA ANT ESCAPES CONTAINTMENT AND FLEES TO KANARI ISLAND** ", He tapped it to expand and began reading about how a Miraimera ant of undisclosed origin had bolted from what the reporter assumes it is a prison. The ant in question is a young boy wearing a white and grey jumpsuit and broken shackles around his ankles, the escapee has a small tattoo of his prison ID: " **10-67-29-50** ". The report also says that this monster killed seven people, three of these victims were guards attempting to stop his escape. the picture was taken from a security cam of the prison.

Meanwhile Tatsumi read more of the article and Dean battled against the Game's AI in max difficulty, The ghoul Nick arrived to the gated neighborhood and jumped over the fence, finding the black Hellcat and looking around to see if the female (That he thinks is a Parazyte) is around so he can kill it. he jumps on top of a building near by to look around until he sees the woman laying on her back relaxing on top of the house were the Hellcat was parked on. he jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he lands on Dean's house, walks up to her and confronts her:

Nick: What are you doing here Parazyte? - _he says with a very hostile tone, his kagune itching to come out_ -

Akaname: Uhhh... I'm not a Parazyte... - _she says to him confused_ _while her head tilts to it's side in a cute_ _way_ -... But I am stalking a very handsome boy. - _she innocently admits_ -

Nick: Why?... you know what I'm not going to ask why... - _he waved the thought away, not wanting to sound rude by assuming something that may be wrong_ -... but if you're not a Parazyte, what are you, a Ghoul like me, a Ant or... something something? - _he raised an eyebrow towards her in a "I'm curious" manner_ -

Akaname: People here call my race "Waisetsu"...- _she says while looking up and placing a finger on her bottom lip, like anime characters do when they're thinking deeply_ \- ...I think, don't know what it means to be completely honest but I like it, sounds fancy.

Nick: Ohhhh, you're one of those people, I got no beef with your kind... - _he awkwardly scratches the back of his head_ -... You don't mind if I sit here? - _he asked her as he took a deep breath_ -... I've kinda followed you here, like an hour of running.

Akaname: Not at all, name's Ava by the way... - _she said offering her hand, ignoring the fact he followed her here_ -

Nick: Nick, pleasure to meet you... - _he shakes her hand_ _, then sits a foot away from her, both looking towards the Horizon_ -

Both of them start talking in low volume to not alert the occupants of the house below them of their presence. They were sharing stories of their recent endeavors and even discuss and argue about the current political and racial situation in the world, this goes on for hours even making them forget of what brought them here in the first place. By the time they stop, its seven in the morning and Dean is fully asleep on top of his keyboard and Tatsumi has fallen asleep with his phone clutched in his right hand. On Dean's computer a message from Mini_Monsta arrives but receives no response:

" ** _Hey where the hell are you?... I'm bored and I want some real competition, these chumps too soft, come to my server so I can hand you your ass._** "

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN VHJIL'S HOUSE** -

Mini turns off her game after getting tired of waiting for GGL's response, she stands from the couch she's been using as a bed and goes to the kitchen to brew some coffee and to make herself some breakfast; the entire process takes about twenty minutes, the end result is a Nice plate of loaded scramble eggs with bacon and a large cup of coffee which she starts eating upon the dinning table next to the kitchen. The smell awakens Alú from her room, she sleepily steps out quarters, not realizing that she was not wearing her mask.

She walks by Mini, semi-asleep as she goes to the kitchen and serves herself a cup of coffee; she comically does the action of unzipping her mask but because she's not wearing it, she simply grabs nothing but air.

Mini: Good Morning Alu. - _she says with her mouth a bit full_ -

Alú: Go- - _yawn_ \- -od morning... Mini... - _she says as she sits on the table_ _, sipping some of her coffee, yawning as she places the cup down and slowly waking up_ -

Mini: I like your hair... - _she comments as she washes down another gulp of food with_ _coffee_ -... It's pretty, I like it.

Alú: What... is some coming out... - _yawns_ -... out the side of my mask? _-she checks around her neck line where mask would sat upon her soft skin-_

Mini: - _snickers_ -... No dummy, you're not wearing your mask... - _she said before taking another mouthful of her breakfast_ -

Alú: Wait what?... - _she yawns again before feeling her face to tell if her mask was opened or if she had it on_ -... Oh my god... don't look at me, I'm a monster! _-she nearly shouts as she covers her face with her hand-_

She was about to run but she was stopped by Mini softly grabbing her hand, for being a small teen looking female, she had a lot of strength. This was proven when she stopped Alú from running:

Mini: What the hell you mean you're monster?... - _she said somewhat serious_ -... I don't see a monster, nor I see an Ugly person, you're pretty.

Alú: - _she stared at Mini almost like trying to see if she was lying or not completely trusting her words_ -... But I am... My skin is fucked up and I'm ugly... Everyone I shown myself to has left me or pushed me away because of... - _she shows her arm, with large patches of bronze skin like splatters and blotches of chocolate milk upon a tan canvas_ -

Mini: You've ran into Bigots and ass-wipes then... you're quite beautiful girl... Don't look down at yourself like that, Okay?... - _she offered her a hug_ -... Come on, I don't hug people so this **is** rare. - _she slightly joked_ -

Alú hugged her after thinking to herself for a minute, appreciating the words by Mini, after they parted she spoke to her once more:

Mini: Better? - _She asked giving out a rare sign of care and comfort that she never likes showing_ -

Alú: I'm better now I think... Thanks... But you seem to thin-... know that I'm not ugly but what about Vhjil? - _she asked Mini, in a reserved tone_ -

Mini: She's going to say the same, that you look pretty and not ugly like you think you are. - _She spoke before drinking the rest of her_ _coffee_ -... Why you ask? - _She asks with very curious expression-_

Alú: - _she looked away shyly, as her skin turned slightly pink-_... N-No reason at all.

From the second floor a door was heard opening and closing, she then slowly walked downstairs, Alú looked up to see the ant, she blushed bright and looked away at what she witnessed: Vhjil wore nothing but a short tank top, a small rather tight pair of boxer briefs and a small golden necklace with a small, beautiful and very intricate pocket watch hanging from it. her body had a sleek shell, it was look very beautiful as it hugged her strong, athletic yet petite figure.

She yawned loudly as she stretched herself a bit, her bones let out an assortment of pops as he let a nice groan. Her hair was a mess, to Alú's surprise it was down to her shoulders in a wild and unkept style. she was wearing a small bracelet on her left wrist and her right ankle, both had matching steel coloring and equally small pendant.

Vhjil: Good morning... - _she says as she passes towards the kitchen and takes a cup from the counter, serving herself some water_ -... Mini and... - _she stares at Alú who blushes and looks away embarrassed and feeling self-conscious_ -... Alú-chan?... y-you look pretty, why aren't you w-wearing your mask, not like if I mind. - _she adds quickly_ -

Alú: Forgot it... - _she quickly answered_ -... you really think I look pretty? _-she asked-_

Vhjil: Yes, you're very cute. - _she answered without hesitation-_... you should stay like this for now, wear your mask when we go talk to other ghouls, alright?

Alú: Y-yes... - _she answered, nodding quickly giving a shy smile, her cheeks darkened in color-_

Vhjil and Alú continue to stare at each other for a while, Mini quickly turned on the TV to break the awkward situation. The sound of "Breaking News" snapped all three from wherever they're doing and they watched the report:

Reporter: **There's six men currently in a stand-off against authorities after they robbed the largest bank in Kanari Island, The Tusunaki National bank a mere minutes ago.** - _she says as a helicopter feed plays of six police cruisers parked in front of a furniture store with a red SUV crashed inside. There was about sixteen officers in ballistic armor pointing pistols, shotguns and or rifles into the store-_... **It's speculated that before the men hastily escaped the bank, they've taken over 27,000,000 Ünits, worth six times that number in American dollars. Authorities say that the Men attempted to stealthily steal the money but a brave samaritan witnessed them from the outside and sprung against the robbers...** - _He tuned into his earpiece then he spoke into the camera once more_ - **...unfortunately he lost his life in process, we'll continue to keep you tuned ladies and gentlemen**.

Vhjil looked worried as she watched the news, Mini looked indifferent at while Alú looked angry seeing as crime had gotten so bad in her home; Vhjil went upstairs to her room while Mini walked back to her "Bed" and sat down to pack her things while Alú went to her room and retrieved her vape, using it as she watched the news unfold...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE BANK ROBBERS-**

The six men that had just robbed Kanari's bank were hiding behind a wall of furniture: tables, couches, desks, wooden chairs and other objects were stacked as well tightly packed to soak up any gunfire that could come their way.

The leader of the group wore a old weathered bomber jacket with a big faded Cuban flag painted on the back, very faded baggy jeans and construction boots. to cover his identity he wore Michael Myers mask with a black and white bulls-eye painted over most of the right side of his face; in his hands he clutched a AR-15, a weapon that he used to execute that meddling man that ruined his plan:

Robber 1: Hey M, remind me how the fuck are we going to escape this mess... - _he told the Michael Myers, as he peeked out the side of their furniture wall, seeing the large group of police officers outside-_... As I honestly don't see it possible to escape.

M.M. Robber: We use the basement exit, that's why I planned for so long Z, in case everythin' went tits up. - _he responded as he looked behind the group seeing a pair of red double doors labelled "Employees Only"_ -... Okay boys, time to leave and find that Devil.

The robbers wore different movie slasher masks, the robber called "Z" wore a sun-bleached mask version of Freddy Krueger, then there's a robber using a hockey mask over a ski mask and then the rest wore masks of the Hillbilly killers from "Wrong Turn" movie franchise. The leader quickly crouch walked towards the double doors but the police spotted him and opened fire, prompting him to leap through the doors quickly firing at them in retaliation.

"Z" pushed a table in the front of the doors for cover, he fires at them missing many of his shots, which impacted the police cars. he continues to fire as the others made their way towards the doors, he duck down to reload just as a loud bang was heard, he quickly looked back to his comrades seeing that one of the Hillbilly mask robbers had his brains blown off by a SWAT Sniper. Z quickly tried running towards the dead man but he was stopped by his leader. After the others had made there way into the Employee only area he quickly ran towards the corpse of his fallen comrade, snatching the duffel bag from his body and putting around his torso, quickly hiding the deep pain in his chest by the death of his friend.

As he ran through the doors another loud gunshot was heard, he quickly fell to the floor with a loud scream feeling a agonizingly sharp pain on his side. he was helped up by another hillbilly mask robber. As he walked through the area he felt the warm vital fluid running down his side but he kept moving, now with a limp. They then arrived at a dead end, the Leader quickly ordered his men to push a large stack of boxes off a spot, revealing a hidden maintenance hatch on the ground.

"Z": How the fuck?... _-He winced as he put some pressure on the thumb sized wound about half inch below the hip bone-_... how did you know about that?!

"M": That's why I always tell you fuckers to trust me... I know what I'm doin'... - _he responded letting the rest of his men go down first_ -... go I'll handle the cops.

As the men went down, "M" aimed his weapon at the support of the nearest shelf with large boxes, he shot it just as the police arrived to the maintenance area, quickly firing at him. He leaps into the hatch as the large shelf collapsed and blocked the hatch, killing an officer as it crushed him.

The robbers ran through the sewers underneath the furniture store, they look ancient possibly decades old. It smelled so bad that one of the Hillbilly mask robbers to de-mask and puke against the ancient brick wall with a strange numerical graffiti: " _8,5,0,23,9,12,12,0,18,9,19,5,0,21,16,0,6,18,15,13_ " and next to it was " _0,8,5,12,12,0,25,5,20,0,4,5,13,15,14,0,8,5,19,0,14,15,20_ " was written in chalk, it felt oddly curious. then they continue running through the old sewers of Kanari Island's capital till they arrive at large welded shut grate leading into a substation.

"M": Follow me and you'll be rich, understand? - _They all nod and agree among themselves as "M" reads a crumbled up piece of paper with lots of about three paragraphs, then he shoves the paper into his pocket-_...Okay you red skin motherfucker, time for you to leave me alone. - _he muttered to himself-_

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE RED-HAWK BEACH, THREE HOURS LATER** -

The Red-hawk beach is possibly most beautiful beach in the whole island, the sand was shifty and devoid of rocks and pollution. The palm trees were huge and lush as much of the flora here, hermit crabs and many types of fish around the shoreline; Many couples and clusters of tourist were sunbathing, swimming, playing volleyball or other activities in the beach. The biggest thing about this place is that this large beach is also a nudist beach.

A purple/reddish skin young woman walked through the beach getting looks by men and women as she strolls by, soaking her feet on the shore letting the low waves caress her perfect body. She had not a single blemish, scar, birthmark or even hair growing around her body: She stood 6'6, her body was shaped so flawlessly that one could say she was created by Aphrodite and Eros themselves. her breasts weren't overly big but they are perfectly scaled to her porn-star body.

She walked with a tiny bounce of her plump bottom that enchanted and aroused men and women that stared for too long, the way her hips sway as she walks could be compared to a model showing off a new set of underwear.

She made her way to far east side of the beach towards a beach house/ Tiki bar but looked around suspiciously to see if there was anyone following her. She then snapped her finger creating a nice, tight pink bikini set with a Hawaiian semi-transparent tilted skirt and a big Poppy flower on her left ear, she smiled to herself as she put on a pair of aviator sunglasses as she walked through the bushes following a old dried up river.

She followed it up to a very old looking, decaying sewer pipe where five men awaited, sitting around or pacing about. She approaches the group, ignoring the coast guard helicopter that flew over head, then she tipped the sunglasses down so she was making eye contact with the Leader of bank robbers:

She-Devil: You got the money, sugar?~ - _she said sultrily, closing the gap between them and swaying her hips as she does-_... Our deal depends on it. - _she adds as she presses her fingers on his chest and lustfully dragging them down his chest just around where his heart was, making him wince and tense up_ -

"M": Yes, I got the money... - _He says venomously, looking away from her clearly finding her alluring yet in his head he hated her_ -... my cut is yours, now do your half of the deal. - _he ordered pointing at her_ -

She-Devil: - _She mockingly pouted in response, crossing her arms under her chest making her breasts pop up a bit more_ -...So big bad Malcolm acting tough because he has friends around?, you didn't act this tough when I rocked your world... - _she says, leaning in and whispering into his ear_ -... on your hotel bed, when I ripped your clothes off and we fucked like two wild animals~ - _she whispers, then slowly backing up from him, making Malcom growl angrily as he blushed_ -... Not bad for a virgin. - _she whispered to him_ -

Malcolm: Could you Complete your half of the deal... please?...Please Triss... - _he asked her softly after he looked back at his comrades in a Embarrassed expression_ -

Triss: It's the closest affection I'm going to get from you while you're around your buddies... fine, I'll take it. - _she snapped her fingers, to everyone around her it was a remarkably loud finger snap. However to Malcolm the finger snap was ungodly powerful, shook deeply into his bones and his very soul; his blood felt warm and his nerves felt overactive like if large dose of Adrenaline had been directly injected into his heart-_

His eyes dilated, his breath was shaky as well rather ragged as the world around him warped and morphed wildly with a plethora of colors he couldn't possibly name; He saw as Triss' body turned more devilish, on her head two large horns sprouted from her head, a second pair of eyes sprouted underneath her first and her beautiful pearly whites teeth turned into sharp fangs. her body grew two extra feet in stature and her body turned slightly more muscular as well a large thick tail curled over her shoulder. He felt her gaze dig into his soul and pull at his every fiber.

Triss: _-Her smile was wickedly large, like a demon version of the Cheshire Cat, her long forked tongue licked her dark blood red lips-_... Your wish is granted, Farewell. - _Her voice resonated around him, he took a deeply strained breath as the world shrunk around him and he was enveloped in a bitting cold that no words could describe; She stared down at him with her eyes narrowed, she quickly swiped her tail upwards and curled it around the sun, tugging down and into her claws, she smiled to him while crushing the sun till all light left-_

Malcolm's eyes turned to normal quickly looking around similar to a junkie after it's high ran out, seeing that his friends where surrounding him with different expressions of concern. As he slowly resettled into reality he stared down to his hands, they're shaking as well he could hear his pulse in his ears and his lungs fell very warm. He looked at Z-... Zachariah, he suddenly saw how his skin melted away as Ice cream melts on summer heat, it then be replaced with another softer and paler shade of skin one that he couldn't recognize.

He saw Zachariah's lips moving but no words came out or at least words that he could understand, his once African-American male friend turned into a pale caramel skin woman, her eyes were black and red, behind her were two large wings made of liquid fire rippling and cackling in infernal beauty. She was a foot shorter than his friend, the Zachariah he believed was a young man from Cuba, her body was chiseled but petite and her hair was messy but short, long enough to cover most of her pointy ears.

He blinked and upon opening his eyes, the African American man was back, his semi bulky figure and the slight hunched posture, He then stepped back and gripped his head. Blood ran down his nose from both orifices, he felt his head throb wildly and veins around his head swell up, he looked back at Zachariah his/her appearance kept changing as he kept blinking. Suddenly the pain left and the world cleared itself around him, he looked at Zachariah and finally heard her/his words:

Zachariah: Dude, _estás ahí_?!... - _he said worried-_... you okay?!... what did that demon did to you?! - _he asked as he checked his friend_ -

Malcolm: Y-y-ye-ye~yes... - _he stuttered because of his nervousness_ -... Zach, I'm fine... - _he lied_ -...It... it... it worked, It worked! - _he exclaimed while holding on to Zach's shoulders_ -... she kept her word.

Zachariah: Good but are you okay?... you were catatonic, staring at the waves for two hours... - _he said with a scowl on his face but it wasn't because of anger but of great concern_ -... she snapped her fingers and told us not to touch you till you moved by yourself, then took the duffel and left.

Malcolm: I'm fine, guess it's part of the deal... - _he looked at the other men, not looking them in the eyes, feeling embarrassed due to making them worry_ -... Boys, thanks for these last few hours, we should all leave and hide out till the heat dies down, wash small amounts of the money and burn these clothes, destroy all the clothes we're wearing, understood? - _he says towards them, quickly shaking their hands and saying good-byes; he then whispered softly to Zachariah_ -... I need to talk to you.

After the others left, he looked at Zachariah in the eyes, his appearance turned into female Zachariah, he blinked and he was back; he confirmed that his request was granted and it worked if staring into people's eyes, after he took a shaky breath he began speaking:

Zachariah: You're okay?... _Hice algo mal_?... - _he asked as he fiddled with his fingers, that habit that Malcolm was fully aware of-_... It's about the Greenhorn?, I'm sorry I didn't mean for the rookie to get killed I know you didn't want someone to die but...

Malcolm: You're a Shifter and a Ghoul. - _he simply said as he looked at his face for a reaction, Zachariah's blood drained from his face and he stepped back_ -... don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm... I'm... just a bit hurt that you acted like this, are you like this or you just been playing me like a fiddle?

Zachariah took a deep breath then "Unmask" herself, doing a gesture of removing a mask but she simply peeled away at a transparent mask, as he started to pull away on it his body flashed between male and female till the "mask" turned to pink glitter and dissipates; This was Zachariah's true form, she was a Shifter and a ghoul, her eyes turned black and red then she looked away from Malcolm, turning her back to him.

Zachariah: How did you know?... - _she asked without looking at him_ -... I spent fourteen years in that shell, I worked four years simply to act like a man and hide among humans but... - _she stopped talking and turned so she could look at him with teary eyes_ -... you discovered me... how long did you knew?... _Dímelo puñeta!_

Malcolm: Do you know how long I spent searchin' for a Devil?... - _he asked looking at her_ _-_

Zachariah: Eight years, ten months and sixteen days... you told me... what did she do to you?... did she told you who I am?

Malcolm: When I found her, I talked with her for hours... getting to know everything about Demons and Devils alike. - _he said looking at her, she noticed that his blue eyes had turned pitch black with small notches that swirled into rainbows inside his eye_ -... I've been correctly wording our deal for months, since February... that's when I...

Zachariah: You left everything behind... your family, your girlfriend, all your belongings... - _she said finishing his sentence_ -

Malcolm: I've left because I needed to be alone... I needed to concentrate solely on correctly wording every single syllabus on every goddamn sentence of our deal... then when I finished I burnt it into my head... - _he pressed both his index fingers on to his temples_ -... then I asked her. she told me she wanted three things from me... she wanted to take my... virginity... - _he got teary eyed, looking upset and deeply hurt_ -... she wanted the money... 9,000,000 Ünits exactly.

Zachariah: You said our cuts were... 4,500,000. - _she looked at him then realized_ -... you knew the kid was going to die...

He pulled out the paper he was reading throughout the entire heist, he handled it to her. She read it and saw word by word everything that had happened to them from the random man ruining their stealthy approach to crashing into the store and she read the next part as her jaw went slack: " ** _Then you shall let one of your men get killed, you choose-_** ".

Malcolm: She gave me a taste of one of my two requests, so I used it and she wrote that from my premonition... - _he was in tears now, his voice sounded strained with a knot on his throat_ -... I-I... killed that boy... I couldn't... I couldn't have let you or any of the others die, so that's why I didn't say no to the kid joining our job... - _he sobbed, his tears were dark and murky, mixed in with blood_ -

Zachariah: So you took his life so you could giver the exact amount... - _she wanted to be angry but felt his sadness and grief for her friend. she looked at him as a tear ran down her face_ -... you let him die, my friend... Nicholas was seventeen, he turned three weeks ago... what was the other thing you gave her?... - _he turned away from her, sobbing into his hands before he let his hands fall to his sides_ -... Tell me... please...

Malcolm: My... My... - _he turned to look at her as he opened and took off his jacket tossing to the wet sand, he then unbuttoned his shirt opening it revealing his chest to her_ -... My humanity...

She covered her mouth in horror as she took in what she saw: There's a fist size hole where his heart should be, around it where dozens of other holes in different sizes that ran up to two inches around the crater. his skin was gray, dry and twisted like a White walker from "Game of Thrones" with all his nerves painted black starting around the hole and fading as it extended further away. within the hole she could see that his heart was replaced by a blue and black fireball that burned cold and dimly, his flesh resembles dried up tree bark.

Malcolm: I'll do **anything** to find my little sister... - _he cried to her letting the fabric cover his withered body_ -... She was stolen from me after are parents died in a car accident when I was twelve and she was two. I've been trying everything... everything!... to find her since... with this power I have now not only I'll know the true nature of people but I'll be able finally find her... she's here, in this island... - _he swallowed the knot on his throat, his eyes looking puffy and dark_ -... I'm sorry but nothing will get in the way of finding my sister... nothing.

She approached him slowly and hugged him, surprising him but then making him sob into her arm; she pulled away and wiped away his and her tears away:

Zachariah: I'm sorry for deceiving you... I had my reasons for it but I shouldn't have lied to you, my best friend... - _she apologizes then looks up to him_ -... We'll find her and revert you back to normal, I promise.

Malcolm: Thank you Zachariah... - _she then shook her head to him_ -

Zachariah: My Real name is Marcella... Marcella Witherswood. - _she says to him looking at his face_ -... I'll tell you everything, let's go somewhere to talk.

He nodded and they both began slowly leaving the beach with her duffel bag in tow; they're unaware of the She-Devil that watched from a distance, frowning to herself before disappearing into the wind as her body puffed into flames and turned to ash.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ON THE** **SEWERS UNDERNEATH THE CITY-**

A bunch of Non-humans and other "Undesirables" of society sat and watched the giant cluster of monitors welded together to form a massive ten by ten foot screen, jury-rigged and connected to a re-purposed electrical cord; They watched the Hardcore Championship Wrestling show, I wrestling promotion opened entirely to anyone no matter who or what race they were. the promotion was exclusive to Kanari Island due to their open door policy where any one could join so it wasn't well known outside of the island but they didn't mind the lack of international renown.

As the people watched the show, the transmission was changed to a breaking news report:

Reporter: Sorry to interrupt your programming people of Kanari Island but after extensive searching the authorities have announced that five of the six bank robbers that assaulted the Tusunaki National Bank earlier this morning are still at large and their whereabouts unknown. - _he looked at his documents quickly before a photo of a young man was shown on screen; the man had short curly hair, a small stubble and his eyes were emerald green with a tiny Ace of spades tattoo underneath his right eye_ -... One of the bank robbers was shot and killed by authorities and he was identified by detectives as seventeen year old, high school student Nicholas "Ace" LaCroix; who had formerly had been apparently taken into custody for disturbing the peace, three different charges of assault and possession of Illegal substances such as "Primal" and "Zixty". The person who identified his body was a nineteen year old girlfriend of the deceased who wish to remain anonymous, with what she told our field reporter Nicholas was overjoyed and extremely happy about something that he did not disclose at the time as well promised her to take her to visit her parents in Ireland after, he said "I gonna be Turning a new leaf". - _he reporter said while images of the destroyed furniture store filled with detectives and police was shown_ -

The people continued to watch the report as a small group of people made their way up a rickety flight of stairs and headed towards a large chamber that served as a infirmary. inside was cots, Medical equipment, a few nurses and a few doctors plus about a dozen patients laying down in their respective cots. the group quickly spread out and began checking on patients, sitting down next to them and talking if they weren't unconscious. All the way at the end of the room was patient with two doctors on constant watch alongside about six nurses, the patient was the Ghoul saved from the alley the night prior, his name was Bobby Holligan.

Bobby: Is it really necessary to have so many nurses and doctors just for me?... - _he asked as he saw the Doctor that ran this infirmary_ -... Mr Rosa I'm fine I swear.

Doctor Rosa: You keep saying that but you've lost quite a lot of blood last night and your RC-cells seem to act very sporadic when we checked you. -he answered-... You are very lucky to be alive Holligan, thankfully we had a couple blood bags ready.

Bobby: Well okay but was it necessary to... take my clothes away? - _he said lowly looking around to the nurses working around him_ -... It's embarrassing, I'm nude around these nice nurses, I feel indecent. - _he said holding the blanket around him tighter_ -

Doctor Rosa: We wanted to make sure you didn't have a stab wound or some type of laceration, like I said previously you did nearly bleed to death. - _he continued as he fixed his glasses and read through the newly created medical file for Bobby_ -... You have an Unusual name for a Miraimera ant, Mr Holligan, where you raised outside of Tokyo, by any chance?... America? - _he added as he raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner_ -

Bobby: Actually yes, My da' took me here after momma died... but then Da' died and I was kidnapped by those weird men in Hazmat suits.- _he shuddered at the memory, quickly looking away from the doctor_ -... After they tested on my, I escaped after group of people came and attacked the labs I was in, freeing everyone there.

Doctor Rosa: Where you from exactly, don't think it's because I'm trying to be weird it's all medical procedure Mr. Holligan. - _he quickly added-_

Bobby: I think I was born in Philadelphia but I was raised in Florida for a little while then Da took me to Osaka, Japan... then he passed away, a few years later I was taken to that lab and I think I arrived here a few days ago... - _he says counting with his fingers quickly_ -

Doctor Rosa: I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you Mr Holligan, We'll see how you're doing in a few hours and we'll see if we can let you go but until then you're under our care, we don't want you to keel over randomly. - _he says chuckling to himself as he leaves, passing the documents to another doctor, Who stores it on a large bookshelf-_

Luckily for Bobby the news report was gone and from the angle he was he could see the HCW show, feeling light-headed when he saw the Female wrestler "La Diabla" (The She-Devil in English) appear on screen. his eyes turned to hearts and if it wasn't because he was plugged into a machine, he would have floated off towards the TV in a cartoon-like manner. She was a dark red skinned woman with a Olympic gymnastic expert or something around those lines; She wore a skin tight catsuit with fire designs in way that it seemed to flow perfectly around her body, underneath certain parts of these fire designs her suit was fishnets, revealing bits of her dark red skin.

He wanted to see her in action but he felt himself getting suddenly super sleepy, he knew this was the work of some strong sedative so he sighed and closed his eyes, accepting it and hoping that when he woke up, he could see La Diabla again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. hiatus

Sorry Folks Dreyfuss is on a long hiatus due to Work and other. He'll return with more content for this story in a few months. sorry for the inconveniences.


End file.
